ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Fire Striker Episodes
These are the episodes of Fire Striker.Each season has a name Season 1 (The Dragon) The show took a break after episode 8 and come back with 4 new episodes on Labor Day, after episode 17 the show goes on another break, then the show comes back in December. Episode 1-The War Airdate:June 5 2017 Viewers:2,530,000(first episode not to include Shun) Episode 2-The Origins- this episode is about Professor Wayne,Stacy,and Shun origins. Airdate:June 6 2017 Viewers:2,680,000 episode 3-Shun's First Mission-is about shun becoming fire striker and his mission is to stop Invisible Striker Airdate:June 7 2017 Viewers:2,200,000 Episode 4- Bullied-Shun's sister gets bullied and shun finds out the bully is speed striker. Airdate June 8 2017 Viewers:2,300,000 Episode 5 -invisible Striker-The new Invisible striker tries to destroy the city Airdate:June 9 2017 Viewers:2,740,000 Episode 6 - Snake Striker - Snake Striker traps Fire Striker Airdate:June 17 2017 Viewers:2,233,000 Episode 7 - Trouble- Shun and Jessica's Dad quit his job at the Professor Wayne company Airdate:June 24 2017 Viewers:1,989,000 Episode 8 - Make a Choice -Shun must convince Jack to not be in the gang Airdate:June 31 2017 Viewers:2,800,000 Episode 9 - Singing Striker - Shun discovers a singer(voiced by Ariana Grande) is Singing Striker Airdate:September 4 2017 Viewers:2,378,000 Episode 10 - Lightning Striker - Roy gets Lightning powers.Airdate:September 4 2017 Viewers:2,378,000 Episode 11 - Water Striker - Amy gets Water powers.Airdate:September 4 2017 Viewers:2,378,000 Episode 12 - Ice Striker - Wendy gets Ice powers.Airdate:September 4 2017 Viewers:2,378,000 Episode 13 - Earth Striker - Jack gets earth(rocks) powers.Airdate:September 16 2017.Viewers:2,032,000 Episode 14 - Wind Striker - Serena gets wind powers.Airdate:September 23 2017.Viewers:2,097,000 Episode 15 - Gaming Striker - Gaming Striker goes inside of shun's favorite game.Airdate:September 30 2017.Viewers:2,600,000(First episode to include CGI) Episode 16 - The Race - Speed Striker joins a race.Airdate:October 7 2017 Viewers:2,388,000 Episode 17 Speed and Ice - Speed striker and Ice Striker teams up to kill fire striker.Airdate:October 14 2017 Viewers:2,100,000 Episode 18 Telekinesis Striker - Fire Striker starts having trouble with a striker named Tekekinesis invisible Striker.Airdate:December 2 2017.Viewers:2,539,000 Episode 19 Shooting Striker - Fire Striker meets Shooting Striker.Airdate:December 9 2017.Viewers:2,403,000 Episode 20 Bring it On - Fire Striker fights Killer Striker to end the war but fire striker loses and killer striker takes his watch.Airdate:December 16 2017.Viewers:2,150,000 Episode 21 Jason the Fire Striker - Jason has the Watch and becomes fire striker.Airdate:December 23 2017.Viewers:1,940,000 Episode 22 You are Finish - Shun has the watch and is ready to battle Killer striker.Airdate:December 30 2017.Viewers:3,700,000(One Hour season finale) Season 2 (Lava Striker) After Episode 4 the show goes on break, then comes back with 2 weeks of new episodes in August, then comes back again with new episodes in October. #Lava Striker Part 1 - Killer striker finds Lava Striker.Airdate:May 5 2018 Viewers:2,521,000 #Lava Striker Part 2 - Killer striker sends Lava Striker to kill Fire Striker Airdate:May 5 2018 Viewers:2,521,000 #Dimension Striker - Dimension Striker puts Fire striker in another striker Airdate:May 12 2018 Viewers:2,550,000 #(episode 14 in Asia,Germany,and Japan) - I am Dipper(May in Europe,Australia,New Zealand) - Shun meets a boy named Dipper.Airdate:May 19 2018 Viewers:2,497,000 #Sand Striker - Shun goes to the beach and meets Sand StrikerAirdate:August 6 2018 Viewers:2,490,000 #Spider Striker - Spider Striker traps fire striker in his webs.Airdate:August 7 2018 Viewers:1,879,000 #Light Striker -Killer Striker sends Light Striker to kill Fire Striker.Airdate:August 8 2018 Viewers:2,601,000 #Field Trip to the Jungle - When Shun goes on a Field Trip and there was trouble in the jungle but Shun finds out that it was a trap.Airdate:August 9 2018 Viewers:2,609,000 #In the Game - Gaming Striker send Shun in the game.Airdate:August 10 2018 Viewers:2,327,000 #Secret Revealed - Amy finds out Shun is Fire Striker.Airdate:August 13 2018 Viewers:2,389,000 #Clone Striker - Fire Striker meets Clone Striker.Airdate:August 14 2018 Viewers:2,600,000 #The Striker Slayer - During a fight fire striker accidentally destroy a lab which makes the person who owns the lab poor so the son decide to kill all strikers.Airdate:August 15 2018 Viewers:2,870,000 #The Stupid Fanboy - A stupid fanboy dress up as fire striker and gets in a lot of trouble, so fire striker have to save him. Airdate:August 16 2018 Viewers:2,505,000 #Vampire Striker - When a bloodsucking striker sucks on everybody in the city, Fire Striker must save them all. Airdate:August 17 2018 Viewers:2,276,000 # # # # # # # # Season 3 (Evil Fire Striker) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 4 (King Striker) Category:List of Episodes Category:Episodes